


Comfort Zone

by Dabi_Shinso



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Other, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabi_Shinso/pseuds/Dabi_Shinso
Relationships: astaxreader
Kudos: 1





	Comfort Zone

You were practicing your magic, early this morning because you didn't want anyone to know that you didn't know how to control your powers just yet. "I hope I don't wake anyone this morning." You tell yourself as you continue to practice. As you are practicing 3 guys come up to you "what do we have here?" One guy said as he was looking you up and down. You look at them nervously "it looks like a freak, who can't control her power's" one of the other guy said the the first guy.

"I know how to control my power, I'm just practicing for a mission." You tell them. He first guy smirks "I call bulls shit girl!" He says as he then looks you up and down once again. "What are you supposed to be?" He says in a confused tone. You look away and stand there. On one know that you were different then everyone else. As they were looking at you strangely, you tried to walk away but they were crawling you.

"Please let me go." You say but they didn't listen. They started to push you around, and start to slap you. After a few minutes of them beating on you, you hear someone yell out "HEY you! Let them go!" You look up to see that it was Asta "what did you say, freak?" One guy said. "I said let them go, or I'll have to make you let them go." Asta says to the man. "Oh and how are you going to do that short cake because we all know that you don't have any magic powers" The man said.

"That doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." Asta says. You could tell that he means business. "Asta please, don't do this. They were just messing around." You tell him but he wasn't listening to you. He was focused on the three guys who were standing between you and him. "Don't worry Y/n. I will protect you from these thieves." Asta tells you as one of the three men charges at Asta. "Your going to pay for interrupting." The man says as he throws the first punch.

Asta moves quickly and knocks him flat on his ass. The other two join in and they all start to fight. You laid there on the ground, watching as Asta was winning. After a few minutes of them fighting Asta walks over to you and kneels down. "Are you ok?" He ask you as he held out his hand. You look up at him about in tears cause you didn't think anyone was going to help you. "Yeah, I-I'm ok." You tell him as you take his hand. He helps you up and looks behind him "you three better get out of here, or I'll show you what I really can do." He tells the guys laying on the ground.

They get up and run off "that's what I thought" Asta says as they are running away. He then turns around and looks at you. "I'm glad your ol y/n. So, why were they bugging you? If you don't mind me asking?" He asks you as you look away. "I cant really control my magic just yet and they found out my secret." You tell him as you strat to tear up. "Look y/n you are freaking amazing. Just look at me I have no powers. May I ask with you secret it. You know have to tell me if you don't want to but if you do I won't tell anyone." He says. You look back at him with tears running down your cheeks " they found out that I wasn't born a male and they same how knew that I was pansexual. I know its weird." You tell him.

He looks at you with a smile "look it shouldn't matter your sexuality, or your gender, as long as you are happy. You are you and I love who you are. I know that people can be mean and rude about it but don't listen to them. You are handsome, super cool and caring. I want you to know that you shouldn't change for anyone be who you are and be happy that you are this amazing person who is pretty strong." Asta tells you as he holds out his arms. You then walk into his arms, as he then wraps then around you. "This is one reason I want to become the wizard king. So, that everyone will have equal rights. Cause it shouldn't matter if you have no magic, if you are pansexual, gay, straight, what color you are or......what is that word. Oh.....trans because we are all human. We all matter but the people who have money and the people who think they rule the world are the ones who are missing out on some pretty amazing people......like you y/n." He says as he then squeeze you tightly.

You could feel the love in his words and you could feel the love in his hug. "Thank you Asta, that means a lot to me. I hope that you do become the next wizard king because we need someone like you. Who will look after his people." You says as you squeeze him harder. Then you look up at him "Asta, I-I think I have a crush on you." You blurt out. Asta starts to blush.........


End file.
